Ultimate V-Day Gift Guide!
by L.X.ie
Summary: The perfect ways to show that special someone that they mean something! From flowers to kisses! There's bound to be something in here that says "You're special to me." So come on and read to see what it is! (Results may vary)


Flowers

Gary fought against the wind to get to the local florist. He entered the shop and smoothed his hair into place. Walking up to the counter he attracted the attention of the florist. "Hello."

She smiled a semi-flirty smile despite being at least five years older. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to get a dozen red roses for my _girlfriend_." Gary said with a charming smile.

Though her smile faded a bit she continued on. "That's perfect sir, I'll deliver that straight away."

When Gary just finished getting dressed for his dinner date with Leaf when he heard her ring the doorbell. "Hey, Leaf," he opened the door to see his beautiful girlfriend, windblown and holding a bouquet of leaves. "Uhhh…"

She held up the destroyed rose bouquet. "Thanks for the leaves Gary but I think I get it. Leaves for Leaf." She said with a teasing smile.

✿~,~'~,~✿~,~'~✿

Chocolate

May watched Drew pick away at his Valentine chocolates from not-so-secret admirers. She stared as he examined each box, checking for any tampering in the packaging. Carefully picking out all the homemade ones and throwing them out. Finally opening the store bought ones and scrutinizing every single chocolate with narrowed eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just eat them!" She crossed her arms. It's not fair that she has to watch Drew eat yummy chocolate on Valentine's Day while she only got chocolate from her family, it's nice but it doesn't count. The only reason that she was there was that Drew wanted someone to watch him in case his valentines were poisoned or something. "Why do you even eat them if you're worried that they might be poisoned, anyway?"

"Because I like chocolate."

Well… She can't argue with that.

"And it's not like they're going to kill me. If anything they'll want to put an aphrodisiac in these things."

"An aphro-what?" May asked.

Drew gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his head to look at her, with a 'really? You have to ask that?' look. "An aphrodisiac, to put it simply, is something that gets you all… um… it gets people…" He shot a look at the into May's innocent blue eyes. Can he really say the word 'horny' to her? Uh, no. He can't. He just can't. "…It gives the false illusion of love." He said lamely.

May blinked. "Oh, I guess that's reasonable…I guess?"

He smirked and went back to inspecting his sweets. After ten minutes and he still hasn't eaten anything May got fed up and snatched the chocolate out of his hand and ate it.

"Hey!"

"Well! It wasn't going to be eaten by you!" May said around a mouthful of chocolate and caramel.

He glared at the girl and took another one out of the heart-shaped box to inspect. When he saw no adverse affects coming from May he slowly brought the treat to his mouth.

"…Hey, Drew?"

The chocolate stopped an inch from his lips as he slid a look to May. She had a pained expression on her face and clutching her stomach. "I don't feel so good." She looked at him with wide eyes and licked her lips. "What if it's the aphro-something?!"

At the mention of the possibility Drew reeled violently back from her. What if it is? Is she all of a sudden trying to be seductive?! Does she suddenly look so…attractive? May flinched back from his reaction, eyes wide. "Wha-what?"

Drew hastily scrambled up. "I-uh-uh-uh-uh-um. I-I…I really need to go!" And with that he sprinted out of the park.

May waited for a moment and when he didn't come back she picked up his leftover chocolates. After a moment she smirked and snorted. "Thanks for the chocolate Drew."

!C~H~O~C~O~L~A~T~E!

Pretty words/ Poetry

Dawn was just treating herself to a treat (chocolate mocha with skim milk, whipped cream, and two pumps of caramel) for Valentine's Day. She had a few offers for Valentine's Day but no one she really wanted. She got a few from Conway, one from Barry but he was in such a hurry she didn't even have time to give him an answer, and an offer from Kenny. He's her childhood friend must she just didn't have those kind of feelings for him. Maybe if they didn't go on separate journeys…

She took a sip out of her coffee, really tasting the chocolate and caramel. She absently smiled as a letter dropped onto her table. She looked around but the person must have dropped it off and skedaddled out of there.

She opened the letter and grinned.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'm not gonna say much_

_But I care for you._

~,~'~ ~,~'~

Gifts (Preferably Jewlery)

"Heeeey, Misty." Ash grinned as he appeared in front of Misty. "What's up?"

Misty clicked her pen a few times, bored. "Not a lot, Ash. Not a lot."

"Well haven't you gotten any valentines today? It is Valentine's Day." Ash questioned.

Misty sighed. "No, Ash. I'm not that into Valentine's Day or as I like to call it, Single Awareness Day. Why should people pull their punches on every other day but on Valentine's Day? You should show that you care and love someone on every day of the year." She looked at him as if he, of all people, knew the answer.

Ash shrugged. "I have no idea. But hey! I got a gift for you!"

Misty looked at him absolutely shocked. "What?"

He grinned. "I said, I got you a Valentine's Day present!"

"What for?" Misty had nothing to say. She didn't expect this from him. It came completely out of left field.

Still grinning, the boy shrugged. "Just for being such a good friend."

"Okay," Misty breathed. Carefully she opened the little blue and pink box in front of her. She lifted the item out of the tissue paper. A little black haired chibi lure came out. A miniature Ash!

"To match the one that you gave me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Misty gave Ash a happy smile. "Thank you, Ash."

❥᷁)͜͡˒ ⋊ ❥᷁)͜͡˒ ⋊ ❥᷁)͜͡˒ ⋊ ❥᷁)͜͡˒ ⋊

Rose Petals

When Drew walked back to the Pokémon center and seen all of the red rose petals strewn on the sidewalk his suspicions skyrocketed. He picked up his pace and followed the rose trail to the back of the Pokémon Center.

"Petal Dance, Roselia!" A familiar voice commanded.

"May!" Drew rounded the corner of the building. "What the heck are you doing with my Pokémon?"

May and Roselia froze in mid attack. "Heeey, Drew… What'cha doin' here?"

Drew's eyes narrowed and mimicked her speech. "What'cha doin' with my Pokémon?"

May slumped. "Weeeelll," she drew out. "We were just…making some roses."

"Making roses?"

"W-well you're always doing it! Why can't I?!" She bit her lip and turned her head. Not looking at him she threw something at him. "Happy Valentine's Day by the way."

Drew smiled at the limp, wilting rose in his hand.

(,ི_ོ,)ྀ

6) Cuddling

Paul was reading up on the latest battling strategies when a small, warm body snuggled into his side.

"What the hell are you doing." Paul demanded, shooting the girl at his side a dark look.

"Pfftt, no need to worry. I'm not going to sabotage you or anything." She nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "I'm just here to cuddle."

"Tch, Troublesome." Yet, he didn't move away. She giggled.

(-[_]-)˘⌣˘ C)

7) Kisses

"Hey, Gary!" Gary looked over his shoulder to see Leaf running up to him. He slowed and turned but not all the way around.

"Hey, Le—"

Leaf smirked as she left Gary stupefied on the sidewalk. And all because she kissed his cheek.

"Happy V-Day Gary!" Leaf called over her shoulder.

(っ˘з(○_○)

**A/N: Happy late V-Day guys. Two things, one, I really did want to do another Pokeshipping one that was going to be hugs but it was just…no. No really good ideas come out of that one that would keep their personalities.**

**Two, for some reason I always see May and Drew on a bench in the park ( ≫.≫)**


End file.
